


Both or None at All

by CoffeeBorne_Addict



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Insurgents, NSFW, OC/OC - Freeform, Porn, Romance, Smut, brief canon mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBorne_Addict/pseuds/CoffeeBorne_Addict
Summary: Martin Shepard and Esmeralda Fuentes are inseparable at best. When alone, sex happens. Team Rainbow knows better.





	1. 6

**Author's Note:**

> Esmeralda Fuentes - OC  
> Martin Shepard - OC
> 
> Canon characters are mentioned occasionally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin "Ignis" Shepard gets wounded in battle and rendered near useless. Esmeralda "Blind Side" Fuentes doesn't like that he was injured to being with. Sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin Shepard - OC  
> Esmeralda Fuentes - OC

**6**

They were a dangerous force and it was known amongst all the countries of the world. People knew that shit hit the fan when Team Rainbow was deployed to control a situation; their lethality was unfathomable. A highly revered force for good.

What the people of the world did not know was that they were humans capable of feeling and emotion, not mindlessly working like machines…

 

_ “Get down! Get down now!” _

_ Blind Side followed that order with ease, having heard the screeching of an incoming mortar. She felt her body shake as it impacted more than a dozen feet from her, the shock waves knocking her off her feet. Her Barrett M82 was clutched against her chest to keep it from flying away. Somewhere on her body, she felt a searing pain, but Blind Side could not pin-point where. _

_ Blood sputtered from her mouth, spitting as she rolled over with a loud groan. _

_ “Blind Side, get back on target and eliminate!” the comms screamed. “We can’t get to you if you don’t eliminate the mortarmen!” _

_ Right. The mortarmen. The assholes raining ordinance on her extract. _

_ Blind Side let outgave a pained scream, rising to her legs and refusing to let them crumble beneath her. Another screech echoed in the sky and the Operator quickly serpentined, reaching her destination. The mortar landed too far behind her, sending debris and earth up. Lurching forward, she took a prone position, deploying her bipod and aiming down her sights. The bastards were preparing another mortar. _

_ Her heart pounded in her head, blood audibly flowing through her ears as her finger wrapped around the trigger. And she pulled. _

_ The body several hundred meters away sprayed blood, an entire shoulder and arm blown off. Blind Side did not hesitate to pull the trigger again. And again. And again until all four mortarmen were down. _

_ “Eagle Eye, this is Blind Eye, enemies eliminated, ready for that extract. Over.” she panted into her ear piece. _

_ “Blind Eye, this is Eagle Eye. We read you loud and clear. Prepare yourself and Lord’s Shepard for extract. Over.” the voice on the other end replied back. _

Lord’s Shepard…

Oh, no…

_ The female Operator felt her blood run cold, quickly looking over her shoulder and spotting him. A crumpled figure in the distance, not far from where a mortar had knocked her off her feet. _

Ignis.

_ Blind Side pushed off the ground, Barrett against her chest as she sprinted back to the fallen man. The closer she was, the more red she could see around him. The Operator felt a fear so vivid fill her, her heart jumping up into her throat as her eyes stung with tears. _

_ “ _ Ignis! _ ” She slid against the ground, her weapon instantly pushed aside as her hands gripped his clothing. He was curled on his stomach, unmoving. With a pull, Ignis was moved onto his back and Blind Side paled at the damage. _

_ Shrapnel littered his chest, his field grade battle armor torn and ragged, having taken most of the blast head on. One arm was completely soaked in blood, the clothing tattered and partially burned. A larger shrapnel piece was embedded into his bicep, another one lodged into his thigh. His face was covered in blood, a laceration cutting down from his eye brow down to his jaw. _

_ Blind Side went for his IFAK strapped onto his uninjured leg, barely able to have the dexterity to grip the zipper and pull it open. _

_ “Talk to me, Ignis!” she tugged at the tourniquets, tossing one into her lap as she prepared the other. “Stay with me!” _

_ The loop of the tourniquet went high and tight around his gushing arm, pulling it taut before cranking on the windlass. The device tightened and Blind Side did not stop turning until his arm stopped bleeding. _

_ “Eagle Eye, this is Blind Eye! We have one casualty!” the Operator screamed into her comms, fastening the windlass into the clip. Her hands grabbed the other tourniquet, moving quickly to his injured leg. “I need a MEDEVAC!” _

_ “Ignis,  _ pinche maldito, _ don’t you die on me!  _ Habla! _ ” _

_ Blind Side barely heard Eagle Eye respond, her sight becoming blurry as her eyes continued to water. She blinked, forcing the tears to roll down her cheeks as she secured the windlass into the clip, the bleeding on his leg now controlled by the tourniquet. _

_ Ignis finally stirred, trying to voice his pain with a shout, but he choked on his own blood and coughed violently instead. “F-Fucking, AGH!” _

_ “You’ll be fine, I promise!” her hands pulled apart a Quikclot package, taking the roll on kerlix into her hold. “Stay still, Ignis!” _

_ The man could barely see her, squinting as one eye was covered in blood and the other was very disoriented. His head was ringing and pounding, and he knew he took some damage because his arm and leg were under serious pressure. Ignis felt her hand cradle his head, the other wrapping something. It became evident to him that he had suffered a head wound, his left side of his face feeling hotter than usual. It stung as the kerlix wrapped around his forehead, over his eyes, jaw. Not being able to see intensified his other senses and he hated it. He felt his pain tenfold, heard the other Operator sob words that he was going to be just fine. _

_ One hand was not cooperating, so he opted for the other, frantically feeling up Blind Side’s arm as she fastened the dressing. “Es-Esme…” _

_ He could feel her hand grip his tightly. _

_ “You’ll be fine.” _

 

Gustave made his way over to Martin’s bedside, seeing a familiar sight. Esmeralda never left his side despite the doctor ordering her to leave to go eat or properly sleep in a bed. Martin was just as reluctant to let her go.

He noticed her head tucked against his neck, soft whispers being spoken between the two of them. Gustave cleared his throat, watching the pair turn their attention to him.

“You are all set to go, Martin. Physical therapy waits for you in a week from now. Take this time to recover, nothing strenuous. Strictly light duty.” Gustave said as he handed Martin his release paperwork. “800 milligram ibuprofen for your pain three times a day and percocet when it is unbearable. Esmeralda, I trust you will take care of him?”

“ _ Claro, doctor. _ ” she nodded.

“Nothing physically taxing. And I mean  _ nothing _ .” Gustave gave them a sharp look, knowing that the man and woman likely had reunion plans.

Esmeralda had the decency to look embarrassed. Martin did not. He grinned at the doctor instead. “Whatever makes you say that, Doc?”

Gustave sighed heavily, being persistent in his stern gaze at the other man. “Take your crutch and have a good day.”

The senior Operator left without another word. Esmeralda slid off his medical bed, reaching for the crutch before handing them to Martin. “Must you be rude to our medic?”

“He can handle it. We can’t be worse than Maxim and Tina, if we’re being honest. Those two are something special.” Martin made a slight face as he eased off the bed, placing some of his weight on the crutch. The larger shrapnel pieces had to be removed during surgery, one arm slung and leaving the other to do most of the work.

Esmeralda held the man steady as they left the infirmary, making their way to the pharmacy and taking Martin’s prescriptions.

It was quiet at first as they made their way back to the living quarters. Esmeralda kept glancing at Martin, her chest aching slightly as her eyes looked over his stitches down his face.

“It doesn’t feel as bad as it looks.” he finally said, pausing their walk to look at the smaller woman.

Her lower lip puckered slightly, feeling her eyes sting again. “Still…”

Her gaze fell to the floor, taking a small step forward and placing her face against his chest, arms wrapping gingerly around him.

Martin bowed his head slightly, lips pressing against her head as he delivered a soft kiss. “I know. No need to tell me again. This is all temporary.”

“Temporary or not, I would rather not see you like that again.” her face no longer hid in his chest, looking up at him with a tear stricken gaze. She couldn’t forgive herself, not having realized that he was no longer beside her. At the same time, had she focused on Martin instead of killing the insurgent mortarmen, both of them could have died.

She blamed her mother for her short height, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss against the man’s lips. Martin did his best to keep her in an embrace, trying hard to ignore the pain caused by added weight onto his injured leg as he no longer supported that weight with the crutch.

Esmeralda felt a sudden need for the man, her hands running up his chest and carefully cupping his cheeks. Her kiss became just as needy, teeth tugging his lower lip gently. Her heart pounded within her chest.

She was sure Martin could feel it, the near desperation in her kiss. “I don’t ever want to see you injured in my arms again.”

Their job was a dangerous one and that possibility was inevitable, but he knew better than to make a remark regarding it. “I’ll do my best.”

That answer seemed to satisfy her since she tugged Martin down for another kiss.

Martin held her tightly as best as he could, her smaller body flush against his. A groan left him as her lips moved to the exposed skin on his neck and he had to pull away.

“I’d really love to continue, but I need to sit or lay down before you make me a fallen man.”

~~

It was not too far of a walk to Martin’s living quarters; Martin pulled out his room key on a chain, trying to push it into the lock, but Esmeralda was doing an excellent job of distracting him. By the time Martin was able to push his room door open, Esmeralda had already snuck her hands up his shirt that was tucked just moments earlier. The door closed behind him as he dropped the crutch, leaning back against the door as his hand pushed the lock to engage. He placed the majority of his weight on his good leg as he pulled Esmeralda as close to him as possible, a thumb and forefinger grabbing her chin and tilting upwards as he kissed her.

Her hands were still cold as they traveled beneath his shirt, involuntarily causing Martin to tense and groan softly. A hand lamely tugged at his belt and Martin braced himself against the door.

“Help me get to my bed?” he pulled away slightly from their liplock. Fortunately, his bed wasn’t far. Esmeralda guided and supported Martin the few steps it took to get there, easing him into a seated position. Martin set aside his arm sling, hissing slightly as his patched up bicep protested movement. Small hands found their way back underneath his shirt, pressing against his abdomen and encouraging Martin to lay back.

“You. Don’t move unless I say so.” she voice was soft, but it carried her order strongly.

Martin grinned, but before he could make a small remark, he felt her lips against his skin. A kiss over his stomach as her hands pushed away his shirt. One hand came back, undoing his belt and pulling it out of the loops. Martin heard his belt hit the floor as another kiss was placed over his abdomen, one of her hands running up his thigh. 

He bit his lip, groaning softly as the hand purposely pressed over his hardening bulge. “Esme…”

Another kiss, lower than the last one. Fingers teasing at his brief seams, just dancing over the button and zipper of his pants. Esmeralda’s tongue swept below where she had kissed, enjoying the gasp Martin gave. The woman pulled away with a smile, crawling over the man while being mindful of where he was tender and injured. She straddled his waist, grabbing the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over her head. With his good hand, he reached to touch her, but she swatted it back down. 

“ _ Que dije? _ Don’t move until I tell you to.”

“How can I keep my hands, or in this case, hand to myself when I’ve got a smoking hot girlfriend?”

Esmeralda beamed, her belt coming undone and hitting the floor. She leaned over and claimed his lips, hips rolling against his. Martin bit her lower lip, tugging her back to him when she tried to pull away. 

“If I wasn’t half lame, I’d make you mine.”

She unbuttoned her jeans, pushing down her zipper before taking Martin’s hand. “But you’re all mine until you’re better.”

His hand was pressed against her lower abdomen before Esmeralda guided it further, gasping softly as two of his thicker fingers pressed inside her body. A small moan left her, moving her hips in tandem with the way his fingers moved.

Martin licked his lips, watching Esmeralda’s reactions. It shook him to his core, his fire wanting to consume him as he continued to fill with arousal. His fingers continued to move in and out of her body, thumb rubbing softly against her clit. Suddenly, her hand gripped his and she pulled his hand away. Esmeralda quickly slid off his lap, carefully taking down Martin’s pants and smiling as she could tell how aroused he was. Her hand cupped the bulge beneath his briefs and Martin groaned.

“Don’t touch what you can’t handle.” he teased.

Esmeralda slid off her jeans with a dry laugh. “I can handle you.”

Her panties came off after she tugged away his briefs and Esmeralda claimed her seat on his lap again.

“Just because I’m five three has nothing to do with what I can’t handle,  _ menso _ .” she leaned forward and stole a kiss, one of her hands reaching to hold Martin’s length.

The anticipation almost killed Martin. He was firm in her hand, trying his hardest to not twitch. What made it worse was that Esmeralda knew how to reduce him to putty. He let out a soft moan, her thumb rubbing beneath the head of his length, her hand stroking him gently.

“If you ask me… I think I’ve got you under my control.”

Martin began to brace himself, feeling Esmeralda guide him to her entrance as her hips raised slightly before they lowered. He could tell the woman was holding her breath, easing further onto him until her heat completely engulfed him and squeezed as she was accommodating. Esmeralda finally let out her moan when she settled on his lap, feeling a slight ache from the stretch to fit him. Martin knew it too, beneath her bravado, he knew he was a little much for his smaller partner. Every small move she’d make to get comfortable still drew a soft sound from his lips.

Esmeralda finally started moving, bracing herself on the mattress instead of his thighs. Her body moved up and down, taking Martin in until she couldn’t. Martin’s head went back into the pillows, groaning as he felt blissful, lost in her tight heat. His hips moved with her movements, thrusting into her every time she came down. She gasped at his actions, leaning forward and bracing her hands over his abdomen as she continued. His hand reached for her, pulling her down to press a hungry kiss against her lips.

She eagerly responded. “Don’t do that to me again,”

Martin chuckled. “I’ll do my best.”


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin gets his comeback sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda Fuentes - OC  
> Martin Shepard - OC

**Will**

The woman made herself comfortable on his bed, hugging his pillow to her chest as she laid on her side. Her eyes followed the larger man, a very slight limp in his walk as he made his way to the closet, kicking off his shoes.

“You know the rules of my bed, Esme.” he said with a subtle seriousness.

Esmeralda grinned. “What rules? I own this bed.”

“Oh, do you now?” It was obvious Martin feigned his surprise as he approached his bed, leaning over Esme and whispering against her ear. “I highly advise that you revisit that statement because as far as I am aware, you are in my room, occupying my bed. Therefore, you must abide by my said rules or suffer the consequences.”

Esmeralda groaned as his hand gripped one of her ass cheeks over the jeans.

“These jeans? They’ve got to go. They restrict me from being able to fully value your cute little ass. How do you call it?  _ Nal-gEEta _ ?”

The woman had to laugh at his attempt since it sounded so American. She set aside his pillow, grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging him down. “Close enough.”

Martin’s larger body covered her own, smothering her with his warmth as she held his head against her chest. “Ahh, the best pillows ever.”

“ _ Menso _ .” she gently swatted his head when Martin pressed his face against her breasts. His laughter was muffled.

“You can’t expect me to not say something.” he finally raised his head and gave her a cheeky grin. “You set yourself up.”

Esmeralda rolled her eyes as she pressed his head back against her chest and kept him there, ignoring his laughter. After a small moment, Martin closed his arms around her with a soft sigh.

His eyes closed, hearing nothing else except her heartbeat and gentle breathing. A smile formed on his lips when he felt her thin fingers run through his hair and gently massage his scalp. Martin allowed her to continue, not realizing that she had coaxed him to sleep.

~~

Esmeralda had her first clue that Martin was asleep when she heard a quiet snore. She smiled to herself as she leaned her head forward just enough to kiss his head. It didn’t bother her in the slightest, letting the man sleep for nearly an hour or two. He slept like a rock and he weighed like one too; Esmeralda nearly struggled to slip out from under him.

She stepped onto the carpeted floor and moved toward one of his dressers, sliding it open. One of the best perks of having a boyfriend that was significantly taller was that his shirts were longer on her. Esmeralda had no shame in stripping naked, sliding one of his old jerseys over her head. Sure enough, it hung over her mid-thighs. She picked up her pile of clothes and set it on his desk chair.

“You should bend over again.”

Esmeralda glanced behind her, grinning as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Martin’s eyes were on her, a slightly hooded and sleepy gaze sent her way. “Should I?”

Martin raised his head from the pillow, leaning on his forearms. “Yes.”

“And why would I do that?” her voice was soft and teasing, a slight smirk on her lips. The woman turned and made her way back to the man. Martin turned his head to the side, chuckling as he reached with a hand and gently brushed his fingers up her thigh.

Esmeralda swatted his hand away, giggling as she settled on his back. Her legs were on either side of his body, arms crossed against her chest, and her head rested between his shoulder blades. “I think I’m most comfortable right here.”

“Oh yeah?” Martin tried to see her over his shoulder, but he could only see the curls on her head. “Well, maybe you should let me up so that I can change and be comfortable with you.”

She scooted a little higher on his back, giggling slightly as she pressed his lips against her neck and kissed softly. “I don’t think I want to let you up yet,  _ hermoso _ .”

Martin chuckled lowly, slightly licking his lips as he felt her kiss against his skin again. “If you let me up, I can be comfortable and naked with you.”

“Tempting.” her voice lowered, whispering against his ear. “What else?”

Her teeth gently bit his earlobe before letting it go.

Martin had to admit that her voice made him shiver, groaning softly. “Please?”

“Make it quick.” she slid off his back, settling on the spot beside him as Martin rose to his feet. Esmeralda watched Martin strip himself of his clothes, admiring his form. Despite not being able to lift heavy weights or move larger objects around, Martin retained the majority of his muscle mass. What she admired most was his back. Next to his cute eyes and smolder, Esmeralda could trace all the muscles in his back all day long. Martin knew that too, purposefully flexing as he took off his shirt last. He slowly turned, dropping his shirt by his feet.

The first thing Esmeralda noticed was the surgical scar on his thigh, the scabs were completed gone and the stitches removed. Martin joined her in the bed, settling his body between her legs and instantly pressed his lips against hers. “Don’t think about it too much, it doesn’t hurt in the slightest anymore.”

“Still, I can’t believe I didn’t-” she was cut off with another deep kiss. Esmeralda groaned softly, her smaller hands coming up and cupping his cheeks.

Martin’s mouth went to her neck, his tongue gently tracing her skin. “You did what you had to. We would have died otherwise.”

His teeth bit her neck softly before he sucked against her skin, mindful of not leaving behind any incriminating marks. Esmeralda’s head went back into the pillows, moaning in delight as the attention to her neck made her tremble. His mouth continued to travel down her neck, taking a bite on her collarbone, before a finger tugged on the neck of the shirt she was wearing. The exposed skin received a kiss.

Esmeralda felt a hand travel up her thigh, gripping it gently and massaging before it continued its path upward. Her breathing hitched slightly when she felt his thumb press against her clit and rub slowly. She almost choked on her moan, thighs parting wider.

Martin chuckled as he watched her reaction and continued to observe her face, pressing a finger into her familiar warmth. Her eyes opened wider, mouth gasping as her back slightly came off the bed. He moved his fingers in tandem with each other, rubbing over the right spots slowly. Martin found that out quickly when he became intimate with Esmeralda. She enjoyed slow and precise movements whenever Martin used his fingers as it was much more enjoyable instead of blind finger fucking.

He pressed a second finger into the woman, another moan leaving her lips. It accompanied the other finger already rubbing over her G spot and if Esmeralda’s sounds told him anything, he would say he was doing an excellent job at pleasing the woman.

“Look at you…” he said softly as he continued his ministrations. “Completely under my will.”

Esmeralda swallowed hard as she felt herself grip his fingers, her eyes watching Martin carefully. A louder moan left the woman as she squeezed her eyes shut when a third finger made its way into her; her body shuddered at the pleasure.

Martin continued to move his fingers at a gentle pace, leaning over to kiss her. “You’re so precious, Esme… So beautiful…”

The woman shuddered. “P-Please…”

Martin grinned and pressed his fingers deeper, relishing the small cry of pleasure from his smaller partner. “I’m sorry. Please what?”

Esmeralda’s hands went to his shoulders and head, tugging him down for a rough kiss. Martin growled softly at how hard she bit his lower lip, but he paid no mind, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He continued with his fingers, thrusting them into her small body as his thumb continued to rub. Esmeralda needed to pull away for air, panting as she used her arms to prop up her body, hips moving with Martin’s hand and fingers. It was unbearable, the desperation for her climax. Her body greedily wanted release and Esmeralda gave into her impulses. Martin could feel it and he happily obliged, letting Esmeralda hold onto him as he kept a constant pace. He hissed slightly when he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders, her mouth firmly attached to his chest. Finally, he felt it.

Esmeralda tensed against his body, her vaginal walls greedily pulsating around his fingers as she smothered her cry against his chest. Martin wanted Esmeralda to ride out her orgasm and continued to gently thrust his fingers at a much slower pace until he finally stopped altogether. The man could feel her smaller body tremble.

“Th-That…” Esmeralda breathed out.

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers and quickly grabbed his shirt off the floor to wipe them clean. Esmeralda leaned back against the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Her hands tugged Martin down with her, the man laying at her side.

“Will you be alright?” he asked with a kiss to her shoulder.

“Y-Yes…” she felt his hands on her hips, guiding her to turn around. Esmeralda easily obeyed as her front was against the bed, her ass pressing against Martin’s erection. Martin’s hands stroked her hips softly, leaning over her body to kiss the center of her back. One hand guided his length to her, the head pressing against her swollen lips. Esmeralda held a pillow against her chest, bracing herself as her larger partner pushed inside and gently stretched her along the way.

Martin groaned as he was engulfed bit by bit. Every small increment of movement he did brought sounds out of Esmeralda and it took more than just willpower to keep him from rushing into the woman. A small hand shot back, pushing against Martin’s thigh in a silent indicator that she couldn’t take more of him. He recognized that right away and stopped pushing. Instead, he drew back his hips and thrust into Esmeralda, her hand staying on its spot against his thigh.

Pleasure ran through the woman as she became accustomed to Martin’s size and she finally removed her hand from his thigh, certain that she could handle him. He kept a firm grip on her hips at first before he leaned over her body, arms embracing her, a hand taking a fist full of her hair and gently pulling. Esmeralda moved her head back towards Martin’s, leaning just enough to press a loving kiss against his lips. The hand with her hair let go and instead cupped beneath Esmeralda’s jaw, tilting it his way just enough to keep in liplock.

Martin thought to himself that this right here was bliss. The intense sensation and emotions he felt were genuine and one of a kind. As he kissed her jaw and cheek, keeping her close against him, feeling Esmeralda around him, Martin felt like had died and come back. He didn’t ever want to think of a moment without Esmeralda by his side.

“M-Martin… oh, Martin…!”

His name on her lips was music to his ears. The man kissed by her ear so she could hear what he had to say. “I love you, Esme.”

Martin felt her hand reach back to grab his hair, moaning in delight. “A-About damn time… I l-love you too.”


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda and Martin meet for the first time.

**Eyes**

Whenever a new member was introduced to Team Rainbow, it was typically conducted in a very informal fashion. Formalities were thrown out the window.

Martin was cleaning down his mask, a very common sight for the members of Team Rainbow. The man was meticulous about ensuring his mask was ready for an offensive chemical attack. He sat on the picnic table out in the courtyard, minding and tending to his own as the other Senior members of Team Rainbow and their recent additions started to gather.

There was someone new joining their Elite forces. A Mexican female from the  _ Fuerzas Especiales _ . Martin courteously tucked away his mask when Mike started speaking.

“Everyone, please welcome Esmeralda Fuentes.” the elder Operator said as he presented the woman to the group.

Esmeralda was used to all the looks and glances from her comrades, everything from disgust to ignorance. This group of individuals however looked at her different. She took a moment to look over all of their faces, noticing how diverse Team Rainbow was. Some of the men had a more curious look, a few shoved each other and snickered. One blonde woman smacked the head of the other man and scolded him in German. He seemed unphased at the small blow, grinning away. The whole group brought a positive air to Esmeralda and she thought to herself that maybe this would be okay. She finally saw a man seated on the picnic table, his gaze meeting hers in that moment. Esmeralda knew they locked eyes because she smiled and he blinked, most likely in surprise.

“Tell us more about ya, lass.”

Esmeralda nodded at the older man before looking out to the crowd of people watching her expectantly. She made sure her voice could be loud and heard. “Good morning everyone. I am Esmeralda, age 25. I come from a pueblo in  _ El Salitral de Carerras,  _ grew up with five brothers and my parents. I enlisted at 19 and after being disowned by my family, I made this my career. I’ve done two deployments, three Special Forces attachments, and I specialize in distanced targets.”

“Very well, lass.” Mike placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle nudge forward. “Make yerself welcome. Some of us don’t bite. Stay away from that German dog over there.”

Dominic made an exaggerated gasp. Esmeralda smiled as the blonde woman said something in German to the man. Whatever it was, it sounded angry.

She took a step forward into the group, some of them kind enough to approach and welcome her to Team Rainbow. Others simply stayed in the background and said hello from their seats. Martin clutched his mask bag, stepping off the picnic table and making his way to say hello to the newcomer. The closer he got to her, the more he came to realize that she was significantly shorter than him.

Esmeralda noticed that Martin had made his way to her and that he was a  _ very  _ tall man. Her head tilted slightly back to see him. Martin noticed how green her eyes were, almost a vivid and unreal color. His first thought was that her eyes had color contacts, but that idea went out the window when he noticed her pupils dilate. Her clear, olive tan skin looked so smooth. The curly waves in her hair reminded Martin of the ocean waves.

“I’m Martin.”

Esmeralda smiled warmly, accepting his hand for a welcoming shake, but he surprised her. A red blush went up to her cheeks as Martin gently kissed her knuckles. “I am Esmeralda. But you may call me Esme.”


End file.
